Fa La La La La
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. Kent, Lyndis, Sain, Florina. Oh, and mistletoe. Requested by Qieru.


**Fa La La La La  
By: Manna

* * *

  
**

**…_xOx…_**

**The Microfic/Drabble Meme!  
Christmas Edition!  
Requested By: **_**Qieru (FFN, Livejournal)**_  
Prompt: "A winter festival; perhaps something with rain?"  
Spice: Ginger  
Pairing/Characters: Kent, Lyndis, Sain, Florina.  
Fandom: _Fire Emblem 7: Rekka no Ken

* * *

  
_

…_**xOx…**_

The kitchens of Caelin were warm and filled with the smells of food. Baking bread, cookies, every sort of sweet tart and pie and pastry imaginable…

Lyndis licked her lips eagerly from where she crouched, completely hidden behind a countertop to the side. Nutmeg and ginger floated past her nose, making her sigh. She wasn't used to such things… After all, her life in Sacae didn't permit the use of many spices. They were not necessary, therefore they were not used. And while traveling, they did not have the space to keep much more than the bare essentials.

She rubbed her belly slightly as it growled. A nice slice of bread, glazed over with some kind of icing, was just a few feet away… Now, if only she could get to—

"Lady Lyndis!"

The voice, while hushed, made her nearly jump out of her skin, and she half whirled around to find Sain crouched just behind her, a devious grin on his face, his hand stroking his chin thoughtfully. "S-Sain," she managed to say before righting herself and peeking back toward the bread. Yes, it was still safe…

"Really, Lady Lyn, to resort to sneaking food from the kitchens…"

She blinked. "Don't you dare tell anyone, Sain."

"I won't. In fact, I shall help you, my lovely liege!" Suddenly bouncing to his feet, he ran around the other way and entered the kitchen dramatically, his arms flung outward, his voice so loud it startled all of the maids in the kitchen, not to mention the head cook.

"Your cooking is exceptional as always, Essie!" he said, winking slyly at the round cook. She blushed and stuttered as the rouge knight bowed slightly and grinned. "And you run your kitchen so smoothly! However do you do it while managing to look so lovely?"

Lyndis wanted to roll her eyes, but the bread—_precious_—was far more important. With amazing speed, she snatched it up and was halfway down the hall before she bit into it.

"Mmm," she murmured, leaning against the stone wall as the freshly-baked taste exploded in her mouth. The flour, the icing… She sighed and took another bite, not minding the icing stuck to her fingers at all.

"Lady Lyndis…"

A new voice. She peered up from her prize—er, piece of bread—and noticed Kent standing in front of her. He bowed deeply at the waist, and she felt her heart jump slightly at the sight of him. Ever since their return to Caelin, he had been terribly busy reorganizing Caelin's military, and she sorely missed him.

"Kent!" she grinned, raising a hand in greeting, careful to keep her slice of bread from falling to the ground. Sweet white icing was all over her fingers, though, and slightly embarrassed, she crammed the last bit of bread in her mouth. "Now that it's wintertime, Kent, has it snowed yet?"

"I'm afraid not, milady." He avoided looking at her as she started to lick her fingertips clean. "I-It's raining now, actually…" He swallowed nervously and decided his boots were absolutely fascinating.

Really. They were.

Oh look… a little dent there from where he had nearly been stabbed through the foot by a new recruit just that morning…

Lyndis blinked and smiled, leaning over almost sideways to look him in the eyes. "It's not really so bad, Kent," she said before she put her whole finger in her mouth and pulled it out with a light _smack_ of her lips.

He really needed to get back to work.

Looking up as she pulled away, his face reddened to see that she was licking at the icing in between her fingers.

He really, _really_ needed to get back to…to work…

Wait…work?

What was _that_?

A horrendous _clang, clang, clang_ brought him out of his thoughts, and shaking his head, he saw Sain skipping merrily down the corridor, whistling, a piece of bread—luckily without icing on it—clutched in his greedy paws—err, hands.

"My boon companion, my lovely lady liege!" he laughed, coming to a halt with a strange _thudclang_. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" His eyes widened when he saw what Lyn was doing. "Lady Lyndis, I highly suggest that…you do not do that."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

Kent's face was flushed terribly red, probably the color of…of… Well, he didn't trust his mind to pick a metaphor to match the color of his face at the moment. He didn't even blink when she licked her lips and tested her hands.

Eww, sticky, she thought as she made a face.

"Never mind," the green-armored knight said. "Forget I said anything. Now, if you would kindly excuse my humble companion… I have things that I must speak about with him."

"Okay," she answered. "I need to find some water to clean my hands anyway."

As she walked off, Sain muttered under his breath, "I thought she did a fairly thorough job herself, didn't you, oh commander of all things good and righteous?"

Kent was staring after her.

"Hey! Stop doing that! I'm talking to you!"

The redhead blinked. "What do you want, Sain? I believe I have…have work to do."

"Does it involve tongues?" At his friend's blush/glare combination, he grinned. "You were enjoying that show far too much, Kent. You know, I _was_ worried about you. But now? I'm not. Not at all. Not in the _slightest_."

He slapped his buddy on the back and skipped off, whistling that unbearable song again, the one that Kent really, _really_ hated. What he wouldn't admit, though, was that if Lady Lyndis were to sing it, he would adore it.

Darn.

Oh, right.

Work…

Now, what was he doing? He spun around, almost in a daze as he tried to recall what direction he had been heading in.

No, no…wait. The other way. Yes, that was right.

Sain, meanwhile, had found the cutest thing in the entire world in the form of a small woman carrying—gasp—his favorite winter holiday thing.

_Mistletoe._

He grinned wider than ever before and frolicked up to her, scaring her half out of her wits. "My darling Florina, you look radiant today!"

"S-S…"

"You know it isn't exactly safe for a beautiful lady like you to be carrying around such a thing. Unless you want all of the knights of Caelin to kiss you!"

"Sain…"

"Yes, Florina?"

"I-I need to, uhm…go."

"Oh, but I was hoping to bestow upon you…a kiss! Of gratitude! Your beautiful smile has outshone the sun, and—"

"U-uhm, actually…those would be c-clouds…"

"Err…yes."

"I-I must go, now… Lady Lyn wants me…"

"Oh, oh of course, darling Florina! Hasten to her side quickly if she has need of your aid!" He made a shooing motion with his hand before continuing on his merry way down the hall.

"O…Okay?" She shook her head and made her way to Lyn's rooms. Why Lyndis wanted mistletoe, she couldn't understand. B-but at least it would make her friend happy, and that was all that really mattered. Right? Right!

Lyndis was reclining on her bed when the little pegasus knight came in, and the Sacaen woman jumped to her feet in excitement and snatched the tiny little decoration from Florina's hands. "Ohh, so this is mistletoe?" she asked. "I remember seeing it before… I know exactly what to do with this."

"You do?" Florina seemed surprised. _She_ didn't even know what to do with it. Well, not really. Except she did know that by giving it to Lyndis, at least nobody would ask _her_ for a kiss! O-oh. Wait. _WAIT._

"Now I have to go find Kent," Lyn said suddenly, not even bothering to pull on her boots before she dashed out the door and down the hall, her mistletoe—_precious_—tucked into her dress.

Not even five minutes later, she found a slightly dazed and confused Kent—by Father Sky, he was so cute when he had no idea what was going on!—and she took that opportunity to sneak up on him, tapping his arm.

He whirled around, still clearly confused, but almost worried—probably that it was Sain with another evil plot in his thick, grey flesh-for-a-brain. But no, it was a slightly mischievous—okay, a naughty, impish—Lady Lyndis who tried to smile at him innocently.

Needless to say, that innocent act was fooling nobody.

Except Kent.

"L-Lady Lyndis," he said. "Is everything okay?"

"No," she said, sighing as she took the mistletoe and dangled it over their heads. "There's something floating around above us, and it just won't go away. Do you think that you could do something about it?" She fluttered her eyelashes slightly at him, and he instantly looked up.

Oh… Oh my.

It was suddenly very hard for him to swallow.

Lyndis crinkled her nose in good humor and tilted her head to the side endearingly. "Kent," she said in a singsong voice. "Well?"

He blinked. He… He really needed to get back to work, he told himself.

"I… I ca—"

"Nonsense."

And she grabbed his head in her hands, dropping the mistletoe of doom onto the stone floor of the castle, and caught his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. Well, a slightly overwhelming chaste kiss.

He was only slightly disappointed after the display she had showed with her tongue earlier.

Only slightly though.

"Thank you, Kent," she whispered, patting the side of his face lightly. "Crisis averted."

And with that, she skipped down the hall to her room, humming that Elimine-awful—er, absolutely enchanting—melody that Sain had been singing earlier.

He really, really needed to get…get back to… Uhm…

Back to work. Yes…

After a few moments of confusion, he managed to remember where his original destination was—because hey, he hadn't made it there yet—and he headed off.

Not even a full minute later, a green metallic shape _clang clang clanged_ over to the spot on the floor where a tiny sprig of holiday joy sat, lonely and abandoned by the couple that had been previously standing there.

He grinned deviously, and with a few more _clangs_, darted off into the shadows of Castle Caelin.

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

This was…wow. It was intense. And so much fun to write. You can thank Xirysa for the licking-the-icing-off-of-the-fingers thing. Yeah, we were uhm…yes. Talking about that last week. And I had to use it here. I couldn't resist. I hope the transitioning from character's point-of-view to character's point-of-view was satisfactory?

I hope it was enjoyable, so please leave feedback if you get a chance to. It would make my day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
